The Houston AIDS Research Team (HART) consists of a group of primary care providers who serve the majority of HIV-infected individuals in Houston. HART comprises Thoms Street Clinic (The University of Texas Medical School at Houston, and Baylor College of Medicine), Veterans Affairs Medical Center (Baylor College of Medicine), and Houston Clinical Research Network, Division of Montrose Clinic. The mission of HART is to conduct high-quality clinical research in primary care settings in order to answer clinically relevant questions in populations who have not previously participated or have been underrepresented in HIV- related clinical trials. HART goals are to: Enroll and have at least 250 evaluable subjects in CPCRA protocols at any given time throughout the course of this grant. Assist in the development of protocols with input from HART investigators, primary care providers, members of the community advisory board, and researchers on HIV/AIDS from the two medical schools in Houston (The University of Texas-Houston and Baylor College of Medicine). Develop and maintain an enthusiastic research team staff dedicated to the performance of high-quality research. Enhance and maintain our current quality management plan to ensure the highest standard of data collection, adverse experience reporting, regulatory procedure compliance, and study participants' confidentiality. Comply with FDA regulations and Division of AIDS policies and procedures for ordering, storing, dispensing, and recording study drugs. Attend CPCRA group meetings in order to communicate with investigators and research members from other CPCRA units and the Division of AIDS to develop new protocols, evaluate current protocols, and update research progress on HIV. Establish a cordial working relationship between HART and CPCRA staff, Division of AIDS members, and CPCRA Operations, Statistical, and Site Monitoring centers. Present CPCRA research results at local, national, and international meeting, and publish them in peer-reviewed journals. Promote and maintain the current collaboration between HART and the local, national, and international research communities.